Users of mobile devices may participate in electronic conversations. The electronic conversation may include mixed media (e.g., a combination of one or more of text messages, symbols such as emoji, abbreviated text shorthand, images, videos, multimedia objects, links to other resources such as uniform resource locators, etc.). Users may sometimes be in a setting where viewing of an electronic conversation on a display is not appropriate (e.g., when a user is operating a vehicle). Accordingly, presentation of an electronic conversation via an alternative interface such as voice may be useful to some mobile device users.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.